The Legend of the Brooklyn Mansion
by RedFaerie22
Summary: Spot Conlon is sentenced to work as a servant in the Brooklyn Mansion. Strange things happen there and Spot is determined to find the answer to them.its better than it sounds, i promise. rr! its my first fic so go easy.
1. Ernest tells the Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies in my story but I do own the plot and all of the other characters that are not in the movie. I am not making any money off of this so don't sue me, I have no money anyway. And if I accidentally use someone else's made up character name, I'm sorry, but I made these characters up. Oh, and no flamers please if you review.  
  
The Secret of the Brooklyn Mansion  
  
Chapter One: The Legend of the Mansion  
  
"I'm bored." Tyler moaned as he sat back on his bed. Everyone else in the bunkroom rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yer always bored." Spot, who was next to him, muttered. It was days like this that Tyler really pissed him off. He was a great friend, loyal and very entertaining when he wanted to be, but when he got into one of his "sad" moods, all he did was complain until you found some way to shut him up.  
  
"I am not." He retorted with little to no enthusiasm. The red headed boy sitting across from him sat up.  
  
"I beg to differ." He said. Tyler sat up to challenge him but before a fight broke out, Spot intervened. There hadn't been any brawls today and he wasn't about let one just happen.  
  
"Both a' you shaddap." He snapped. They listened but still glared at each other. Tyler and Red never got along. Ever since Tyler had taken Red's place at being Spot's right hand man, they always fought over the stupidest things. Every time they had the chance they would fight, just to get at each other's throats.  
  
"Tyler, if yer so bored, den think a something ta do." Another boy said. His name was Diego, he was probably the scariest looking newsie out of the bunch, if you didn't know him. He wasn't ugly, but he just looked evil. Luckily, everyone in Brooklyn pretty much knew him because of how sarcastic he was. He was mean, but for some reason when he made fun of somebody, it was funny to everyone else. He also was very controlled and surprisingly enough got in hardly any fights, so he was okay in Spots eyes.  
  
"How about we tell stories?" Tyler said excitedly. Everyone just kind of looked at him in the are-you-kidding-me kind of expression. He saw the looks they were giving him and felt a little stupid. "It was just an idea." He muttered looking down.  
  
"Hey, have you guys heard the one about the Brooklyn Mansion?" Ernest piped out excitedly out of nowhere. Ernest, what a special boy. He was kind of like Brooklyn's Crutchy, if you will. He wasn't crippled, but he was always happy and optimistic. He had the mind of a child in the sense that everything was interesting to him. Evidently, he didn't really fit in with the other newsies, but they needed someone like him around to keep their spirits high.  
  
After a moment of silence, Spot finally answered. "Nah, tell us bout it." He said pretending to be interested. No matter how hard you tried, it was impossible to be mean to that boy, so nobody ever was. If they were, they would have to answer to all of the Brooklyn newsies, and that was like asking for a death sentence, so nobody messed with Ernest.  
  
"Good!" he said excitedly. He waited for everyone to turn and face him. "Well, it all started 20 years ago when ol' man Mason moved here from England and bought an old mansion. He was the meanest and scariest old man evah ta live on da streets a Brooklyn. Dey say his eyes glowed red and his teeth were different shades of green. He had a crooked sneer and would glare at anybody dat talked ta him. His glare could even make a Brooklyn newsie tremble wid fear." The boys were actually starting to get interested now, it seemed like it would be an okay story, so everyone actually paid attention now while Ernest talked on excitedly.  
  
"Not too far away dere lived a beautiful lady named Isabelle. Isabelle's family was very poor and she had to sell flowers on the street to help support her sick dad. She happened to sell right by Mr. Mason's house, and da second he saw her he fell in love wid her cause she was so beautiful. Every day he bought a flowah from her, sometimes givin her extra cash foah her dad. One day he got up da guts ta ask her ta marry him, and when she refused, he became furious and went on a moiderous rampage!" Ernest leapt up off of his bed getting very into it. He was great at telling stories, his enthusiasm made them ten times better. "So, dat night, while Isabelle was asleep, he snuck into her house, and killed her entire family!" he yelled walking around the room, making eye contact with everyone. "Den, when she woke up, he tied her up and dragged her ta his house. Nobady evah saw her again, and da police nevah found out who it was dat killed her family, but we all know, it was Mr. Mason."  
  
"Year's went by, and he still kept Isabelle locked up in da house. Rumour spread dat dey had a daughtah, but because of Mr. Mason's evil ways, she became cursed ta be an ugly witch, ferevah. Because she was so ugly, Mr. Mason locked her up in da attic and nevah let her go. Every person dats gone inta dat mansion has nevah come out alive. Dey say dat it was Mr. Mason who killed 'em, but I think it was his ugly daughta, mad about bein locked up, waiting ta get out and get her revenge. Da End!" he said. Everyone clapped and he bowed, being his special self. But, as usual, Red had to dampen the mood somehow.  
  
"Dat ain't true! I seen mistah Mason yestaday wid his wife and deys fine. Dey also ain't got now daughta. Mrs. Mason can't have kids." He said. Tyler sat up and faced Red with a mean look on his face.  
  
"Shaddap Red! Its jist a story, ya don't gotta be mean." He snapped. Spot had to break up the fight again.  
  
"Both a youse shaddap befoah I beat da shit outta ya." They shut up, but again they would flash anger glares at each other every time they had the chance.  
  
After that everyone just kind of went and did their own thing until Mr. Mortle, the lodging house owner, told them it was time to go to bed.  
  
Spot laid down and thought about the story. Red was right, Spot had also seen Mr. Mason walking around with his wife, and even though she was older now, you could tell she used to be very pretty. He wondered what their daughter would look like if they had one. Either ugly like Mr. Mason, or beautiful like Mrs. Mason. The house itself definitely was creepy looking. It was built about 100 years ago and looked a little more like a castle than a mansion. It was an old grayish color with vines and moss growing all around it like veins. Spot happened to sell right by there, and had sometimes seen movement in the top floor windows. He wondered if it could be their daughter. But right after the thought popped up he inwardly mocked himself. Nah, he thought, Ise jist bein stupid. Man, Ernest soah can tell stories good, had me goin dere. Soon enough he faded off to a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Dare gone wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies mentioned in this story but I do own all of the characters that are not in the movie. I am not making any money off this so you can't sue me. Besides, I have no money. This goes for all of the chapters in this story before and after.  
  
Authors Note: Well, there were only two reviews, but I hope after posting the second chapter I'll get more. Read and Review! No flamers please, I'm sensitive:). Oh, and did you know that both of the reviewers are on my favorite author's list? Yeah, well, I think its cool.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Morning Dew: yeah, glad you like the story. Im not really sure if theres a person named bottom in A Midsummer Nights Dream, I haven't read that play since like 6th grade. I like Ernest, too, but there's no way to really include him in the rest of the story. I got the name Diego from Ice Age, I love that movie! Its the sabre tooth tiger's name. And I think I might make Tyler and Red become friends later, but I'm not really sure. I'll give you cookies for more reviews!  
  
Butterfly: Glad you like it, I think its the only cool idea I've ever had for a story. I hope the second chapter is good enough. And ya, its kind of obvious that the "evil ugly witch" daughter isn't really like that. I hate to make it predictable, but hey, whatcha gonna do? Keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2: The Dare  
  
The next day, after selling all of their papers, a bunch of the newsies were hanging out at the pier. Some of them were swimming, others were just laying down on the dock and relaxing. Spot, Tyler, Red, Diego, and Ernest were sitting together talking. Well, Red and Tyler were fighting, but everyone else was talking. It was a never ending war with those two, it seemed that Red was always trying to win back his place next to Spot, but every time he tried, it just made things worse between them.  
  
"Ya know what?!" Spot finally yelled at them. They stopped and looked at him. "I'm gettin real sicka both a youse. So eithah shut up or you both'll have ta find a new place ta live!" He yelled. Again, they shut up but glared at each other. As long as they were quiet, Spot didn't care.  
  
After that, everyone went quiet, and just relaxed for a while, with no shirts(a/n: People, common! Its more fun when they have no shirts! Am I right?). Until Tyler broke the silence.  
  
"I'm bored." He said. Spot just looked over at him.  
  
"Tyler."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shaddap."  
  
"But I'm serious, we should do somethin."  
  
"What did he just say!" snapped Red. Shit, thought Spot, here we go again.  
  
"I wasn't talkin ta you, was I?" Tyler yelled. Both of the boys sat up again and yelled at each other. This time, instead of yelling, Spot sat up calmly and waited until they noticed him glaring at them. The icy cold in his eyes made them sit back and shut up, Spots glare tended to do that.  
  
"Well, Tyler," he finally said, "since yoah bored den thinka somethin." Tyler sat there blankly, he didn't seem to be very bright. Then out of nowhere, again, Ernest sat up with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I got an idea!" He said excitedly. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Well, I dare one a youse, ta go intah Mistah Masons garden and steal ona his wife's roses!" Immediately Red protested.  
  
"Dat's stupid!" He snapped. Tyler sat up and glared. "Yoah jist too scared ta do it!" He said angrily. Red hesitated as he tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Ise not scared!" Was all he could come up with. Diego, who everyone thought was sleeping, finally said something..  
  
"Nice comeback Red, ya really got him dere." He said sarcastically from under his hat that was over his face. Red was very angry now, you could always tell how angry he was by his cheeks. If he was just a little mad, they turned pink. If he was quite angry, his freckles turned different colors. But when he was infuriated, his whole face was red and he had one vein bulging on his forehead; that's what he looked like right now.  
  
"Fine! I'll go! But I still say its stupid." He said standing up and storming off of the dock. Everyone followed and as they walked to the mansion, they plotted what the plan was.  
  
In the end, Red wouldn't do it alone, so Spot volunteered to go with him. And since Tyler was being annoying, Spot said he had to come, too. The Mason's were always gone during the day, except for their supposedly "evil witch daughter". Mrs. Mason just walked around visiting with neighbours, while Mr. Mason attended business. They had maybe two servants, but they usually didn't really do anything while the Masons were gone, so they were no problem.  
  
Finally, the boys reached the gate of the mansion. Since the entire house was surrounded by the brick wall, the only way to sneak in was to climb over the gate, which was close to impossible.  
  
They just stood there and looked at the looming castle before them.  
  
"All right, you foist Red." Tyler said holding out his hand to give him a leg up over the fence. Red didn't move.  
  
"Me?! Why don't youse go foist!" He snapped. Tyler looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Because I said so! What ya still too scared?" He said making fun. Red did a strange thing then, he smiled. Everyone was just kinda like, whoa, what's happening? Tyler was definitely confused.  
  
"How bout we raise ta stakes?" He said. Tyler raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" He said curiously.  
  
"I dare youse, ta run in da house, and steal one of Mrs. Masons china plates." He said evilly. Tyler went blank. Ernest broke in with a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Red, ya can't do dat! Da witch'll cast a spell on youse! You'll die or somethin! Jist don't do it!" He pleaded, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Fine." Tyler said trying to sound confident, but you could tell he was nervous. Spot considered this, breaking and entering, it sounded kind of fun. Red smiled and held out his hands to give Tyler a leg up. Reluctantly, he stepped on them, and swung up pretty high on the gate. It was actually really funny watching Tyler grunt and groan and he tried desperately to climb up and over the black gate. Red and Diego were having a field day.  
  
"Hey, Tyler, havin trouble?" Red pestered. He and Diego started laughing.  
  
"Tyler, put on a few pounds dere?" Diego said. Tyler glared at them as he struggled over the fence.  
  
"Shaddap! I'd like ta see you try!" He said back. Spot tried desperately to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't contain himself, Tyler looked like he was about to cry! Ernest was even chuckling a bit.  
  
Finally, after about a half hour, Tyler landed on the other side. It was then that Spot realised that the gaps in the bar were just big enough to fit through.  
  
"Great, just great." Tyler moaned. Red and Spot squeezed through and looked at their target. It looked more scary from inside the gate.  
  
"If ya don't wanna do it, you guys, I take it all back-" Ernest pleaded.  
  
"I didn't climb ovah dat gate fer nuthin." Tyler said. He began to creep towards the garden. Spot followed right after him, but Red hesitated before following, looking at the looming mansion. What have Ise gotten meself into, he thought.  
  
Slowly and quietly, the three boys creeped up to the corner of the house. They paused and huddled.  
  
"Dere has ta be a back entrance." Tyler whispered. "Red, you go check." Red immediately argued.  
  
"Why not you?" He whispered harshly. Spot rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll go." He said. He began to walk around sticking closely to the walls until he reached the back. He looked around and proceeded until he found a white back door, snuggled under a looking weeping willow tree planted right by the house. He checked the handle, and as he reached for it, the door slowly creaked open. He shrugged and walked inside.  
  
"What's takin him so long?" Red whispered. Tyler was really scared now.  
  
"Maybe da witch got him." He whimpered. Red rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually believe Ernest!" Tyler just gave him a look that said it all. "Pathetic." Red said(a/n: wow, it rhymes). "I'm gonna go check." He left the peeing-his-pants(not literally)-Tyler and walked on until he heard a tap on one of the windows that almost made him jump out of his clothes. He looked inside only to see Spot laughing at him.  
  
"Very funny." He said. The words were muffled because of the closed window. Spot walked forward and started studying the window to see how to open it. Red signalled back to Tyler who ran up to them, tripping and falling in the process. By then, Spot had the window open. He leaned out with his smirk still on his face.  
  
"I got ya dere, huh Red?" He said mockingly. Red looked back at him to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. His face turned white as he looked in Spots direction. Tyler's face was exactly the same. He pointed to something behind Spot and opened his mouth to say something but again nothing came out.  
  
"What wrong?" Spot asked. But before he finished his sentence, he noticed a shadow looming over him. His heart began to beat faster as Red and Tyler began backing away. He felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. Slowly he turned around. He found himself looking into the eyes of a terrible looking, very big, extremely horrifying, strong individual. The person had dark skin, black eyes, and yellow, crooked, sharp teeth. He resembled no man Spot had ever seen, he didn't look human. He breathed loudly and slobbered, like a hungry wolf.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" He said a deep, raspy voice, possible the most terrifying thing Spot had ever heard. He just froze, he could feel the color and warmth escape his face and body. Finally Tyler screamed, "Run Spot!" Something in his brain clicked. But before he could make a mad leap out of the window the giant monster of a man had seized him. Tyler and Red didn't know what to do.  
  
"Run!" Spot yelled. He could take care of himself, they knew it, so they ran. The man pulled Spot into the creepy mansion.  
  
"What're ya doin wid me!" He yelled gaining a little confidence. The man laughed, or more like cackled.  
  
"I'm taking you to Mr. Mason." He said dragging Spot along. It was no use in struggling, but for some reason he couldn't stop. "Stop struggling boy!" The man yelled. Spot immediately stopped as the man picked him up by the waist and carried Spot like a bag.  
  
"Bartlett, what's this?" Mr. Mason said as the big man dropped Spot onto the floor with a loud thump. He looked up and found himself in what seemed to be Mr. Mason's office. Funny, he thought to himself, I thought Mr. Mason worked all day?  
  
"I found this boy and two others breaking into your house, sir." The big man, or Bartlett, said straightening his posture like a soldier. Mr. Mason stood up from behind his desk and walked over, studying Spot.  
  
"What happened to the other two?" He asked.  
  
"They got away, sir." He said. Mr. Mason seemed a little angry, but brushed it off. He focused his attention back to Spot.  
  
"Stand up, boy." He said. When Spot didn't budge, Bartlett kicked his ribs.  
  
"You do what the master says!" He yelled angrily. Spot slowly stood up grasping his ribs, they all felt broken on the left side now.  
  
"That's better. Your name, boy?" Mr. Mason said. Spot looked him over, he didn't look at all like Ernest described, but he was still a little freaky. He was fat, bald, and pretty tall. His nose was round, and clashed with his pointed chin. His eyes were some shade of grey.  
  
"Spot Conlon." He replied. Usually Spot wouldn't give away his name so quickly but he didn't want to run the risk of getting punched or kicked again by Bartlett. Mr. Mason kept looking at Spot but spoke to Bartlett.  
  
"Bartlett, take this streetrat and call the police. We'll see what judge Monahan has to say about this." He said. He turned back to his desk and began doing what he was doing again. Bartlett pulled Spot out of the room and called the police.  
  
At the courthouse, things weren't going to well for Spot.  
  
"Mister Conlon, how many times do you have to appear in my courtroom before you learn your lesson?" Judge Monahan said.  
  
"5 or 6 moah times should do it." He said. Judge Monahan sighed in frustration.  
  
"Well," he began after a few moments of thought, "since putting you in the refuge never works, I have decided to take a different course of action. Mr. Mason, you are short-handed on staff, am I correct?"  
  
"Correct, sir." He replied slightly ashamed.  
  
"Well then, Mister Conlon, I sentence you to work 9 months at Mr. Masons residence. You must also stay in their quarters, no going home at night. If you cause any more trouble, we will have to find a worse punishment. And it won't be the refuge." He threatened. Before Spot could protest, Judge Monahan slammed down his little judge thingy(a/n: sorry, I don't know what its called). 


	3. The Mansion

Authors note: Well, I think I know well and good that the judge thingy is called a gavel, a lot of people told me that. Alrighty, here's the next chapter, and its probably gonna be a little stupid because I am in a very weird mood. And there's one part where they say a prayer, so if you hate religion or something, don't get mad at me, I mean it in no disrespectful way. On with the story! But first, some shout outs.  
  
Morning Dew: Yah, I really like confessions! Its a great story, and I reviewed so be proud, I know I am. Cool Beans!!!!! Hope you are satisfied with this next chapter!  
  
Ravens Wings: YEAH! Another reviewer person thing! And ya, its a gavel. I agree that its really hard to try and not step out of character, I have done that in the past. I'll try not too, and if I already have, please forgive me, if you can find it in your beautiful heart.(told you I was in a weird mood)  
  
Liz: A gavel, I learn new things everyday. But I hope you like this next chapter. It is going to be a tad strange, considering I am in a weird mood. HaHa! You know what I just thought of? That one line in Austin Powers when he's all "let myself introduce.......myself." I thought it was funny. I have no idea where that came from, actually it could be because of the fact that I am listening to that one song that Beyonce Knowles sings from Austin Powers. It wasn't in the movie but its a good song.  
  
A/N: Joke of the Day.  
  
Question: A pirate joins the military, what part does he join?  
  
Answer:The ARRRRRMY!!!!! wow, I'm laughing! That's pretty good stuff. On with the story, cuz I'm sure your sick of me being promiscuous(not really, I just like that word, its fun.)  
  
Chapter 3: The Mansion  
  
"Get yer ass in there!" The policeman yelled shoving Spot into the carriage. Spot glared at him, he was in no mood, but he would have to deal with it. Man, he really didn't want to deal with it. The judge had never been that harsh before. The worst sentence he had ever gotten was month in the refuge! Now he had to spend 9 months with a scary ugly fat man, his monster servant, and a witch?! Life just isn't fair sometimes.  
  
The only upside to this was that he wasn't going to have to worry about food and shelter anymore, but it was a small bonus. He would still have to worry about surviving. God knows how long he would be able to take being a servant, it stood for all he was against. C'mon, Spot Conlon serving someone's every whim? Responding to their every call? Bending over backwards for them? Putting them first? Not calling the shots?(a/n: had enough? Well, I have, so there.)  
  
These thoughts raced through his mind as the carriage drew ever closer to what would become Spot's private hell. Mr. Mason sat across from him, just silent. Spot's hands were still cuffed, and they were hurting. He would have looked out of the window or something to have something to look at, but the shades were drawn. Mr. Mason probably liked his privacy, Spot guessed.  
  
"Now listen here boy," he spoke out of the blue, in fact, it made Spot jump a little. "there's going to be some rules you will have to follow. Number one, no loud noises. My wife is suffering from terrible migranes lately and I don't want them any worse. Number two, do as I say, and when I'm not telling you what to do, you listen to the person who is." He sat as stiff as a board this whole time, no hand movement or anything. "And number three, never, and I mean never, go anywhere near the attic. If I catch you within 10 feet of that place I'll cut yer legs and arms off and use you for a pinjata(a/n: I don't know how to spell it, and frankly I don't care). Got that boy?" Spot was slightly taken aback when he heard the last threat, it was weird coming from someone like Mr. Mason's mouth.  
  
"Yeah." Spot answered. The answer had no trace of respect, but he wasn't about to be nice to this man. Mr. Mason noticed, and looked mad for a moment, but then he went back to his usual scowl, not seeming to care anymore. The rest of the way there they were silent.  
  
Mr. Mason kicked Spot out of the carriage when they got there, which wasn't very fun with the handcuffs on. Mr. Mason had the key in his pocket, and showed no sign of taking them off any time soon. There were already cuts and rashes where they had been rubbing, the policemen liked putting them on tight.  
  
Spot looked up at the mansion after flashing Mr. Mason an evil glare. It was so big up close, like a looming castle. Then he noticed something peculiar that he had never noticed before. All of the windows on the top floor were boarded up. He had a sneaky suspicion why but decided to keep it to himself(a/n: can you guess? I bet you can! Its really not that hard.)  
  
"Move along boy!" Mr. Mason yelled. He was already waiting by the open door for Spot to move his little fanny. He did as he was told and reluctantly went into the house, scowling at Mr. Mason.  
  
The house looked even larger inside than out. The front room had a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Its diamonds were sparkly clean. There were knights armor and portraits all around. Spot noticed that none of the portraits included their daughter, if they even had one. It was sad, considering that there was even one of Bartlett. In the middle of the room was a master staircase that went two ways, and two living rooms on either side. The floor was a very nice and expensive looking pearl tile in most of the rooms. It was like a beautiful Victorian castle, but more homely.  
  
"What is he doing here, sir?" Bartlett said as soon as he saw Spot standing by Mr. Mason. He looked just as scary as when Spot had first met him.  
  
"Judge Monahan sentenced him to work here for 9 months, since we are short on staff." Mr. Mason said as Bartlett took his coat. He grinned evilly at Spot. He couldn't really tell what Bartlett was thinking, but it didn't seem like a nice thought.  
  
Mr. Mason looked at Spot and pulled the key out of his pocket, waving it in his face, provoking him. Spot glared and stood still as a statue, his eyes going ice cold. "You know what I got here boy?" he said smiling. Spot stayed silent and still. "I got your freedom." He laughed. Don't kill him, don't kill him, Spot kept having to repeat in his mind. Mr. Mason leaned forward right into Spot's face. "Promise to be no hassle, and I'll let you go free. If you start being any trouble, Bartlett here will rearrange your features." he said unlocking the handcuffs. Spot rubbed his wrists trying to soothe the cuts and rashes. "Bartlett, show him where he'll be staying. I have work to do and I can't very well be wasting my time any longer." He turned and left, leaving the two in the giant room alone.  
  
"Follow me, boy." Bartlett said pulling Spot by the shirt collar. He let go but still shoved him along. They went up the stairs and walked down a series of lit up hallways with red carpets, paintings, and all sorts of really nice decor carefully placed perfectly all around. Then at the end of one hallway there was a door. But this was different than the other doors, it was old and the wood wasn't polished. The handle was old and rusted and the door creaked like no other. Bartlett stood there with the door open. It revealed a small room with a bed in the corner and a closet in the other, with no carpet or nice wallpaper. It was like a completely different place altogether, compared to the rest of the house. There was one window, but it had bars on the outside.  
  
"This is your room boy. There's some clothes in the closet, you'll have to make do. Be ready in 20 minutes when I get back. We have dinner to cook." Bartlett said. He slammed the door and locked it, making sure Spot stayed where he was.  
  
Great, just great, he thought as he sat down on the bed. At least the bed was comfortable. There was a little table right next to it, with a single lamp. He turned it on, and it barely lit the room. The view from the window was nice, even though it was impaired by the bars. It was pointed in the direction of the LH. How Spot missed the LH, his friends, and the girls. That was one thing he was going to hate, not being able to have sex. It was like alcohol, which he would also have to live without. Damn, dis place get woise and woise da more I think bout it, he thought. Well, I'll have ta make do.  
  
Spot stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside there were maybe two or three outfits. He tried them on, and most of them fit okay, but some of the pants were too small and others too big. He finally chose something to wear and waited by the bed.  
  
Since he had time to spare, he opened the drawer of the bedside table to see what was in them. Probably nothing, he thought. But, low and behold, lying in the drawer were two books, a few envelopes, a pen, and a watch. The two books were Sherlock Holmes and Roy O'Bannon versus the Mummy.(a/n: has anyone seen Shanghai Knights? Anybody? Anybody? Great movie!)  
  
Before Spot could see if there was anything in the envelopes, he heard Bartlett unlocking the door. He quickly shut the drawer and stood up.  
  
"You ready? Good, come with me." he said. Spot followed and closed the door behind him. They walked back from where they had come before, through a couple more rooms, and then into the kitchen. Bartlett grabbed and apron, gloves, and a hat. Then he turned and held them out to Spot.  
  
"Put these on boy and listen to Mama when she tells you what to do." he said. A fat Spanish lady with a mole on the right of her face and a spatula in her hand walked over to him. She looked really mean, which was okay compared to how Bartlett looked.  
  
"Bartlett, what is this!" she yelled in her Spanish accent, referring to Spot. He almost bust out laughing, Bartlett looked scared of her! He shied away and lost that threatning look on his face.  
  
"Lighten up, Mama! He's going to be helping out for a few days." he said without the evil in his voice. Spot tried to keep himself from smiling, but he couldn't. A huge grin spread across his face, which made Mama look at him strangely. When Bartlett saw her looking at him, he looked down at Spot and the scaryness came back to his face more than usual.  
  
"What's so funny boy!" he yelled. He was about to hit Spot, but Mama interfered. She smacked Bartlett on the back of the head with the spatula. Spot liked her already.  
  
"Bartlett, control yourself or you will get no dinner!" she yelled. Bartlett looked down as if ashamed.  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
"Go set the table!" she commanded. Bartlett turned to the door and flashed Spot a threatening look before it closed. Mama turned to face Spot.  
  
"Now listen here, my name is Mama, and I run things around here in the kitchen. If you do not do what I tell you, I will beat you over the head." she said to Spot. He nodded and put on the gloves, apron, and hat. If me boys evah saw me like dis, he thought, it would be da end a me. He followed Mama over to the stove. It smelled delicious! There was chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, fruit, veggies, a meal that Spot had always dreamed of! There was even a huge cake in the corner!  
  
"I want you to chop these vegetables, er-" Mama looked at him waiting for him to say his name. He was surprised that she wanted to know it.  
  
"Spot." he said. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That has got to be one of the weirdest names I have ever heard." she said. Spot got offensive, he hated it when people made fun of his name.  
  
"Mama ain't exactly normal eidah." He regretted saying it the second it came out of his mouth. She slapped Spots hand with the spatula so quickly that blink and you would have missed it. It stung like hell and Spot got a hurt and angry look on his face rubbing his hand.  
  
"I will not be spoken to with such disrespect!" she yelled. "Now, go chop those vegetables, Billy."  
  
"My name ain't Billy." he said. She swished her spatula at him which made Spot flinch back, but she didn't hit him.  
  
"It is now." Mama said. Before Spot could protest she turned around and started cooking the other food. He shrugged and grabbed the knife by the carrots and celery. He began cutting them up, and cut himself three times in the process.  
  
There were two other people in the kitchen helping Mama cook. One was a man who looked like he was in his late forties and from India, and the other was a Chinese lady who looked about fifty. Neither of them spoke to Spot, but just went about their business with the food.  
  
When Spot finished, Mama walked over and took all of the veggies and poured them into a giant pot.  
  
"Start bringing out the food to the dining room, Billy." she commanded. Since Spot had no idea where the dining room was, or what food she was talking about, he just stood there and stared at her blankly.  
  
"Do as I say!" she said slapping his hand with her spatula. That spatula really hurt! He picked up the tray with the chicken on it and started towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going!" she yelled. She was so loud that Spot almost dropped the chicken all over the floor. "The dining room is out that door, Billy!" she said pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Yeah yeah." he muttered. Mama glared at him and raised her spatula in the air threateningly. Spot walked quickly towards the door and into the massive dining room.  
  
After all of the food was brought out, all of the servants sat down at a table in the corner of the kitchen, except for Mama. She was busy with the huge pot. The Chinese lady got bowls and spoons, then Mama brought over the huge pot and set it in the middle of the table.  
  
"I made special stew tonight. Eat up!" she said. For the first time, Spot saw her smile. She didn't look nearly as mean when she smiled, in fact she looked friendly. She sat down and put the stew in everyone's bowl. Spot picked up his spoon and was about to start when Mama grabbed his hand.  
  
"We say grace first!" she snapped. He put his spoon down and they all held hands.  
  
"Dear Lord, " she began, "Bless this food, and hope that Mr. Mason burns in hell when he dies. Amen." she said. Immediately they began scooping out the beef and vegetable stew and eating. Spot looked at her strangely for a moment but then eat his heart out. If there was anything Mama could do, it was cook, and cook she did.  
  
It was the best meal Spot had had in a long time. He even got a roll and some milk along with it, and the milk wasn't spoilt! It tasted great, and filled Spot right up. I could get used ta dis, he thought. The three grown ups talked heartily while they ate, and seemed to be very merry, like a family.  
  
Mama was some character. She seemed really scary and commanding, but deep down, she had a good heart. She showed it when she ate and talked with the other servants. Already Spot greatly respected her.  
  
The other two were named Zhuoxi(a/n: pronounced Joshi, like on Mario. I knew this one chick from China called that.) and Ferdinand. They were a lot less talkative than Mama, but still kind hearted people.  
  
After the supper, dishes had to be done. Now, doing dishes is one thing that Spot loathes. When he did them at the refuge, something bad always happened. Weird things, like cutting himself, getting soap in his eyes, slipping on water, or breaking plates. He was completely accident prone when it came to doing dishes.  
  
"Billy, start washing the plates." Mama commanded. Spot let out a heavy sigh and then prepared himself for the dishes. He started scrubbing them, and everything was going well, until.........  
  
CRASH! Three plates had slipped off of the counter and smashed into pieces on the floor. Mama stormed over and slapped Spot on the back of the head with her spatula.  
  
"Stupid boy!" she yelled. Then she started saying all of these things in Spanish while shoving Spot out the door. He was able to make out a few words amongst the Spanish: Billy, go to your room and You stupid bastard.  
  
Spot walked out of the kitchen and started heading up the stairs. Walking down the hall, he spotted out of the corner of his eye, a thin staircase that he had never noticed before. At the top of the stairs was a door, old and unpolished like his. It had a huge chain on it, not permitting anyone in, or out. He listened intently, to see if he could hear anything. Not a sound. Wait.............  
  
A faint voice. Singing? Talking? He couldn't tell. He tried to listen harder, but suddenly Bartletts booming voice was heard behind him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled. Spot turned to face him, frightened. Bartlett started storming towards him, and Spot backed up into the wall. He got right into his face, glaring.  
  
"Don't go near there, boy. If I catch you doing that again, I'll deal with you before I take you to Mr. Mason. And that won't be fun." he said threateningly. He slammed his fist into his palm to emphasise the point, and Spot got it very clearly. "I'll escort you to your room." he said.  
  
After Bartlett locked the door Spot stripped down to his underwear(a/n: can't you just imagine? -sighs-) and got into bed. He turned out the lamp and looked out the window. He thought about how the day had gone, and didn't know how long he could take being there. It may not have been that bad to, lets say, you or me, but to someone like Spot Conlon, being a servant was hell.  
  
Sometime in the night, the comfort of the bed overtook him and he fell right to sleep. He dreamt of being back at the LH with the boys, or back at home with his family. 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: well, my story's not doing so well so I don't think I'll continue it. If you wish for me to do otherwise ten just review. I have only had one reviewer for the last chapter and that's kinda sad so I think I'll just start a new story. I'm not quite sure what its gonna be about because I have a few ideas up my sleeve. I also have a bunch of stories that are pretty much already finished. An idea I had was that there's these two gangs, one is a girls gang and the other is the newsies. But their not really newsies, its just the same characters. They are also a lot older. I was thinking that they are gonna get into a war and all of this stuff was gonna happen. It may be set in modern times but then again it may not. don't flame me about the idea though cuz I haven't got it all figured out yet. Just review if you care and tell me what you think.  
  
Love ya all,  
  
FatBottomGirl 


	5. Secret Wall

Authors Note: Whoa! I got way more reviews! I was so happy! And they all pretty much say the same thing, that I should continue it, so I most certainly will. I would like to say thank you very much because those reviews made me feel a lot better. Unfortunately, I don't have time to make shout outs to all of you because I have a science report to write and it will probably take me a while to do. So I would just like to thank Ravens Wings, Apollonia, Marchione, Dreamer Conlon, Ashely, spider chick, and CiCi for reviewing, it helped a lot. And I would just like to say something else, I'm listening to the new CD my Evanescence, its called Fallen, and it is really really good. I highly suggest it to you. One of their songs is on Daredevil its called Bring me back to life, and it is like my favorite song. Oh, and that wasn't a sales pitch, cuz you can just burn it or download it or something, ya don't gotta buy it. Anyway, moving on to chapter three.  
  
Chapter 3 Secret Wall  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
"Wake up, boy!" More banging on the door. Spot rolled over, suddenly remembering that he wasn't in his usual large bed anymore. He hit the floor with a loud thud. Bartlett was still banging on the door.  
  
"I'm up!" He stood up. "Jackass." he muttered. He walked over to the closet to pick out what to wear. There wasn't much of a selection so it obviously didn't take him very long. A few minutes after he was ready he heard Bartlett unlocking the door.  
  
"Come, there's work to be done." he said pushing him out the door. Spot stopped and didn't follow when Bartlett started walking down the hall. "I said come, boy!" he yelled threatningly.  
  
"I gotta use da bathroom." Spot said sounding like a little kid. Bartlett got an annoyed look and his face and pointed to the door Spot was standing by.  
  
"You have 2 minutes." he said aggrivatedly. Spot shoved open the door and gasped. The bathroom was almost as nice as the dining room. The walls were white with roses, the floor had a matching pattern on it expect with tile, and the faucets and showerhead were gold. Some people just have it all, he thought. He quickly did his business, and was able to wash his face with sweet smelling soap before the time was up.  
  
He walked out to meet the extremely unpleasant face of Bartlett. As they walked down the hall he explained to Spot all of the chores he would be doing. There certainly were a lot. He had to scrub floors, dust furniture, help in the kitchen, do laundry, make beds, and help in the garden. He was used to working hard, but not that hard, it just wasn't in his nature. He decided that he would do everything really slow so that he could kill time and not have to do all of them.  
  
Spot helped Mama in the kitchen for breakfast and did some chores in the garden. Of course he did a very bad job and Pete, the gardner, asked him never to help again, which was fine with Spot. Around noon he was out in the hall scrubbing the floor very slowly, when he heard voices in the next room over. Mr. Mason and some old man he didn't know were in the living room discussing something, or more like someone. Spot didn't know who, they talked very quietly. Being the curious person that he is, he listened but still scrubbed at the same time just in case anyone saw him.  
  
"Its nothing like I've ever seen, Alfred." the old man said. Spot snickered a little, Mr. Mason's name was Alfred?  
  
"What do you mean, doctor?" Mr. Mason said. So the old mans a doctor. Spot stopped scrubbing so that he could hear better. The conversation was getting interesting.  
  
"She has umm......... temper tantrums. But not like I've ever seen, sir." he continued. The old man was nervous and sweaty. Mr. Mason waited for him to go on. "She.....erm...........she...." he was struggling for the right words. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "Things in the room, every time she got mad, things would explode, sir." he said finally able to get it out. Mr. Mason thought about this.  
  
"Doctor, I'm not quite sure what you mean by explode." he said. Spot wasn't quite sure either, he had never heard of such a thing.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. Take the flowers on the bedside table, for instance. The second she got mad she looked at it, and it just exploded, like a bomb. It was as if some invisible ball had smashed it into pieces. And then another time, the light bulb blew up and sparks went everywhere." Spot couldn't see the look on Mr. Masons face, but he could imagine what it looked like, puzzled and angry.  
  
"Well, is there anything that we can give her to cure this?" he said, knowing most likely what the answer would be.  
  
"Alfred, never in my medical experience have I seen such a thing. No such medical science exists that could explain these......these......tantrums." the doctor replied. Mr. Mason didn't know what to do. "Now, I am sure that keeping her up there in the attic will not help......." the doctor started, but he was cut off by Mr. Mason yelling.  
  
"She is to be kept up there until I am sure that the safety of my wife and servants is not in danger! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he yelled. The doctor put his arm up in defeat and looked at Mr. Mason in shock.  
  
"Y-y-yes s-sir." he said frightened. Mr. Mason calmed down and spoke in a soft tone again.  
  
"Now doctor, surely there is something else I can do." The doctor pushed his spectacles back up his nose, as they were falling, and straightened up regaining confidence.  
  
"I cannot think of anything now, Alfred, but I will look into it. Good- day." he said. He put on his hat and headed out the door. After he was gone Mr. Mason went back to his office muttering curses.  
  
Spot didn't know what to think. At first he had thought that Earnest's story was just some fairy tale, but it was starting to sound like it held some truth. Before he could think about it any further he heard Bartlett's footsteps heading towards him and presumed scrubbing.  
  
"Hurry up boy!" he snapped. Then he walked all across the floor that had taken Spot about an hour to clean, and got it all dirty again. "I want to see this entire floor clean by the time I get back." This was the last straw, Bartlett had gone too far.  
  
"Fuck you!" he yelled. Then he took the scrubbing brush and threw it as hard as he could at Bartletts head. It hit him right on target, but it was a brief victory. Bartlett stopped and Spot could see his fists clench, knowing that that was a big mistake. He got up never taking his eyes of the angry monster of a man.  
  
Slowly Bartlett turned around, muscles still clenched. His face looked even more scary than it had the first time Spot had seen him. It sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps all over his body.  
  
"Your going to regret that you little shit!" Bartlett yelled starting to run after him. Spot bolted and started to run up the stairs. He dashed through halls, having no idea where he was going, the house was a still like a maze to him. But he didn't care, as long as Bartlett was a few feet behind him, that was all that mattered.  
  
Bartlett was yelling curses at him the whole time. Gradually the curses got more silent, but Spot didn't notice until Bartlett was almost 30 feet behind him. He was getting tired, but Spot still had plenty of energy, he was running for his life afterall. He didn't even want to imagine what Bartlett would do to him if he caught up.  
  
Spot turned a corner and realised it was a dead end. He cursed himself, not knowing what quite to do. He could hear Bartlett getting closer, and panicked. He couldn't think! He tried to open one of the doors but it was locked. He tried another and had the same luck. All of them were locked. Luckily, Bartlett hadn't seen which corner Spot had turned and was trying to find him, but it wouldn't take him long.  
  
He couldn't think clearly, the panic was taking over. He leaned with his forehead against the wall and banged on it three times with his fist. Suddenly, it moved and made Spot fall forward into the darkness.  
  
He fell with a loud thud, and looked up. He couldn't see anything, it was all just black. The floor he had fallen on was dusty cement and there was a large dark grey wall in front of him. To his sides there was just black, leading to god knows what.  
  
"Where'd you go, boy!" Bartlett yelled. Suddenly Spot snapped back to reality and quickly pushed the wall closed. He sat leaning against the stone wall, barely breathing, hoping Bartlett wouldn't hear him. He heard his loud footsteps run up to the door, stop and then run away. He could hear Bartlett muttering, but the words were too muffled to know what. The second he was gone, Spot let out a sigh of relief. He just sat there against the wall regaining his wits and breath, when he thought he heard something. He wasn't quite sure. He stopped breathing, but the sound didn't stop.  
  
He froze. Someone else was in there with him.  
  
Authors note: Dontcha just love cliff hangers? Review and I'll update soon! 


	6. The Freak in the Attic

Authors Note: left ya on a real cliff-hanger, huh? well, I hate ending it, but if I don't scary newsie fans will come to my window and shoot me, so I think I'll just continue. Thank you for reviewing, here are some shout outs:  
  
Rae Kelly: I'm actually very happy you reviewed and have read many of your stories. They're all really good. And I'm not sure what you mean in your review, so for the more simple minded, tell me again. I hope you like the rest of the story better.  
  
Apollonia: I bet its not who you think it is! And thank you for calling me a good writer, you are very good too. I've read most of your stories, sorry if I didn't ever review, im so lazy when it comes to that, but I still like them!  
  
Dreamer Conlon: I'm glad you're excited to see what happens, that means that it's a good story(I hope). Hopefully this next chapter is good, I read it and I wish it was better but I cant think of anyway to make it better.  
  
Marchione: I like this chapter too, I like getting back at annoying mean people(Bartlett). I hope you like this next chapter too. Enjoy!  
  
CiCi: wow, that review made me really happy! Thanks! It made me feel better bout my story, so keep it up! I hope ya enjoy the next chapter! I was kinda tired when I wrote it so forgive me if there's lotsa mistakes.  
  
Ravens Wings: Glad you like it! I tried as hard as I could to stay true with the characters and I think I did an okay job, so it all works out. I have an unusal plot twist in this chapter, its actually kind of sick, but its supposed to be a little scary so it all works out! Yeah for me! Have fun reading it and remember to review cuz your reviews help me a lot! And im glad you think Bartlett and mr. Mason are scary cuz that's kinda the point so im glad its comin through.  
  
DarkSilentWhispers: one word, wow. Haha im just kidding with ya! I enjoy funny reviews, they make me laugh! I kinda wanted spot to beat the shit outta him too but that wouldn't have really made sense cuz Bartlett is like way huge, so its all good. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
A/n: and by the way, there is some kind of sick parts in this and a little bit of swearing, but don't worry, I don't get too carried away.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Freak in the Attic  
  
Spot panicked. Breathe, he told himself. But he couldn't breathe, someone else was and all he could do was freeze and listen. The person sounded raspy and really creepy. Who the hell is that-he began to think. But before he could finish, something hit him over the head really hard and he lost consciousness. ------------------------------- "Boy, can you hear me?" Spots mind was a blur, his vision was anything but clear, and he kept fading. The voice he had heard was distant and he was barely able to make out the words.  
  
"Who cares about him! I'm hungry and he looks tasty!" This voice didn't sound nearly as peaceful, but more like a demon of some sort. What the scary person was talking about didn't really click in his little mind at first, he was too out of it.  
  
"First, we have to find out who he is, and secondly, I won't let you eat him." It was the peaceful voice. The voice brought comfort to him, and he wanted the person to keep speaking, but instead the other one did.  
  
"Why not?! I haven't had a good meal in years!" Spot was starting to regain some strength, and the subject at hand suddenly occurred to him. He tried to move his hands but they wouldn't budge, something was keeping them behind his back. A rope most likely, a very tight rope.  
  
"I have told you this over and over, its completely disgusting to eat people! Why do you think you're up here in the first place!" The peaceful voice was starting to get angry. Spot had been trying to come up with something to say, and a few words managed to escape his mouth.  
  
"Lay a hand on me and I'll kill ya!" he snapped. He still couldn't see very well. The room he was in was really dark except for a few rays of sunlight here and there, and his vision was still blurred.  
  
"It talks." The scary voice said.  
  
"Of course he talks." The peaceful voice said. Spot felt some hands touch his face in a comforting way. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Not really." he replied nastily.  
  
"Loosen his hands, Iris." The peaceful voice commanded. The scary person, aka Iris, muttered something Spot couldn't hear and tied his hands loose. He rubbed the place on his head where it hurt the most and could feel the blood seeping out of it.  
  
"Iris, hit you him really hard. Come and lay down." The peaceful person said. He felt her put her arms around him and try to help him up. He stood up with much trouble.  
  
"You're not putting him on my bed, Angela!" snapped Iris. The peaceful person, aka Angela, kept taking Spot in the same direction, to Iris's bed.  
  
"You hit him, he stays in your bed." She said. She gently helped Spot lay down and then sat down next to him.  
  
"Can you see anything yet?" she asked. Spot blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes. He could barely make out her figure sitting by him on the bed.  
  
"Kinda." he said. Then his personality caught up with him all of a sudden, and he stood up quickly. "Who the fuck are you people!" he snapped. His vision was slowly getting better. Iris stood up and walked over next to Angela.  
  
"Hell with it, I'm gonna eat him!" she said. She lunged at Spot and landed on top of him. She sniffed and hissed like a wild cat, and was about to bite him when she was pulled off.  
  
"Iris, I swear on mothers grave I'll kill you if that happens ever again!" Angela spat in her disgusting sisters face. Spots vision was practically perfect now, and he could see that Angela was holding a knife up to Iris's neck. She turned towards him.  
  
Spot finally got a good look at the two. Angela was very pretty, with long blonde kind of ratty hair and blue eyes. She was about his height and had a long white night gown on. She had high cheek bones that really stood out because she was malnourished. Iris was almost the complete opposite. She was extremely ugly, with a long nose and disgusting green teeth. She had a tan colored night gown on with a lot of blood stains on it, and Spot didn't really wanna know where they came from. Both of them were more pale most people and their faces were colorless. Both of them were quite skinny, but Iris was more so by far.  
  
"As you most likely know, I'm Angela and this is Iris." Angela said. She put the knife back on her bed and then turned to Iris.  
  
"Be nice to him." She said pointing her finger. Iris nodded, but when Angela turned around, she smiled with her disgusting green teeth at Spot and licked her lips. He grimaced in disgust.  
  
"You stay da hell away from me ya disgustin bitch or I'll kill ya." He threatened. The smile stayed on Iris's face as she cackled loudly.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open, boy." she said. Then she turned around and laid down on her bed. Angela walked back over to Spot when she was done doing whatever she had done by her bed.  
  
"Why're you here?" she asked him. He hesitated, he wasn't about to be completely open to some strange girl.  
  
"Yer sistah brought me here." He snapped. Iris rolled over on her bed laughing like some psycho muttering strange words. He just kind of gave her a weird look and tried to ignore her.  
  
"I mean in this house. My father, if you can call him that, has never hired a servant such as yourself before." Angela said ignoring his smart-aleck comment. So this is his daughter, Spot thought, she ain't that bad, but then again maybe Ernest was talkin about dat freak on da bed.  
  
"So yer Mistah Masons daughter?" he said. Angela got a hurt and angered look on her face.  
  
"Not really. I don't think of him as a father." she said.  
  
"And why is dat?"  
  
"Let me put it this way," she said walking closer to him, "if a man locked you up in a cage your whole life would you consider him a father?" Spot pondered this question, and in the mean time noticed the room more.  
  
It was actually quite big, and attic he guessed because of the pointed roof. There were a few windows, but they were boarded up with the exception of some light coming in here and there. He brought his focus back on Angela.  
  
"I see what ya mean. But den again if I had a daughta like Iris I'd lock her up, too." he said making fun. Angela didn't seem to appreciate it. He could see the anger flush up to her face.  
  
"Iris does not deserve to be locked up!" she yelled. Her teeth clenched and then all of a sudden an alarm clock that was sitting on her bedside table blew up into flying pieces. One of the sharper pieces cut spot on his arm as he tried to block it.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled grasping the deep cut. Angela was still glaring at him with her fists clenched.  
  
"Serves you right, dirty bastard." She snapped. Man, did this girl have a temper! He never thought he would see the day when he met someone more temperamental than himself, but here she was.  
  
"It was jist a little insult, ya don't gotta shit a brick." he said trying desperately to cover up the big gash, but it wasn't working. All of a sudden Angela was calm, and she paced over to Spot to help him with the cut. She grabbed some of the material on his shirt and ripped it off then wrapped it tightly around his arm.  
  
She walked back over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"Sit." she commanded him gesturing to the spot right in front of her. He knew he could trust her a little better and slowly walked over and sat down far away from her as possible.  
  
"I don't like you, but I'm going to do you a favour." she started, "I'm going to let you go free, but only under one condition. You have to help me escape from this house." Spot immediately started mouthing off at her.  
  
"Yer crazy! I ain't helpin ya do nothin, a crazy bi-" He was cut off by Angela's knife in his face. She looked unusually calm holding it there.  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time, and if you don't agree, I will let Iris do whatever she wants with you." She leaned forward. "That doesn't sound too pleasant now does it?" Spot looked over at Iris who was smiling at him again which sent shivers all down his spine. He shook his head and Angela took the knife away from his face.  
  
"Glad you agree." she said. "Here's what you do......." 


	7. Escaping the Attic

Authors Note: Well, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been so freakin lazy these past couple of weeks, so forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I'm sorry its not that long. I don't have time to give separate shout outs to I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. I promise to give shout outs next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Escaping from the Attic  
  
"You got that?" Angela said to Spot. They were still on the bed and Angela had just told him what he had to do to get her out of that house.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. How do I get outta here?" he asked nervously glancing at Iris. She was still acting all psycho on the bed.  
  
"Actually I have no idea, I've never gotten out before." Angela said as if it was no big deal. Spot whipped his head around and looked at her angrily.  
  
"What! Then how the hell am Ise supposed ta help ya?!" He was yelling at her very loudly, but she still remained calm. She looked at the window for a second thinking. Spot was growing impatient with her silence. "Well!" he yelled. She sighed and turned back to him.  
  
"There's no need for yelling." she snapped glaring at him, he was starting to piss her off. "Bartlett comes up here in about 15 minutes to give us our food, you can sneak out then."  
  
"How do you know he comes in 15 minutes? Dere's no clock in here!" He didn't even realise he was still yelling.  
  
"Will ya stop yelling?" she said getting angrier by the minute. He rolled his eyes and leaned back as if to say 'yes but I'm still pissed off'. "I can tell by the shadows on the floor. If you've been living up here as long as I have you begin to notice things like that." She swung her feet up on the bed to get more comfortable and leaned against her pillow.  
  
"So what's yer plan?" Spot asked in a mock tone. She ignored him.  
  
"First, you go hide somewhere, then me and Iris can distract Bartlett while you try to sneak through the door, he always leaves it open."  
  
"Dat's da woist plan Ise evah hoid." he said to her. She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"And I suppose you have a better one?" she said. Spot looked sat silent, the truth was he didn't, he wasn't that smart either.  
  
"Fine, but if Ise get caught, I'm screwed-"  
  
"So am I." she said before he could go on. He didn't know about this, but he obviously had no choice.  
  
"So where should Ise hide?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I'm coming up!" Bartlett yelled at the bottom of the stairs. "Get Iris ready!"  
  
Angela stood up and walked over to Iris's bed. Iris was still acting crazy and saying things to herself. Angela reached under the bed and pulled out the rope. The second Iris saw it she started screaming and tried to run away but Angela pinned her down quickly and started tying her hands to the bed posts. Iris screamed and wailed like a dying fox until Angela finished.  
  
"Done!" she yelled. She heard Bartlett's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Then she heard him take out his keys and unlock the door. He walked in with his usual tray that consisted of only two potatoes, a piece of scrap chicken, and two cracked mugs full of water.  
  
"Here you go." he said. He grinned evily at Angela and all she could do was glare back, Bartlett was way to big to be messed with.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Iris suddenly began violently screaming. Bartlett jumped around stunned as she kept shrieking very loudly. "IT BUUURNS!!!!"  
  
"Shut up you little witch! Your father has company downstairs!" Bartlett yelled afraid of what Mr. Mason might do to him if she didn't stop. She obviously didn't, because Angela was still holding the match by Iris's leg.  
  
When Bartlett ran over to her to shut her up, Angela put it out, but Iris kept on screaming. He started hitting Iris very hard and all three of them got in a big fight, with Iris still shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
  
On the other side of the room was Angela's bed. Slowly creeping from under the bed, was Spot. He had taken off his shoes and was walking closer and closer to the freedom of the door. A few of the floorboards creaked, but it was cut out by all of the noise that the other three were making.  
  
Getting closer, almost there, c'mon I can make it. Spot got closer and closer. Suddenly Iris looked over in his direction.  
  
"There he is! My dinner is getting away!" she yelled. Bartlett turned around already filled with rage, but when he saw Spot, that rage doubled at least. His eyes became blood red and his jaw clenched so hard that it looked like his teeth were going to break. Angela hit Iris really hard and gave Spot a worried look.  
  
"You little shit! I'm gonna kill ya now!" Bartlett yelled. He started to run after Spot, who was pissing his pant(not literally), but Angela leaped on top of him and tried to choke him. Spot still stood there frozen with fear.  
  
"Run!" she yelled. It took it a second to register in Spots mind, and then he bolted. He ran really far down the stairs, and through a bunch of hallways, having no idea where he was going. He almost gave up until he saw a familiar picture hanging up, he was almost at his room.  
  
Quickly he ran and saw the same hallway with the door to his room at the end of it. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and walked to his room, knowing Bartlett wasn't following.  
  
Spot walked in and closed the door. He fell on the bed and thought. What am I gonna do? Bartletts gonna kill me! Mr. Mason'll tortah me till I'm within and inch of me life. These thoughts played over and over again in his mind until he heard the familiar voice of Maria walking down the hall.  
  
"Billy! You better be in there! I have been calling you for the last half hour!" she yelled as she neared the door. He sat up in his bed. His muscles became tense, she sounded really pissed. Finally her thundering footsteps barged through the door. She had her spatula in her hand and was wearing her cooking uniform.  
  
"You stupid boy! I need your help in the kitchen! Come now!" she snapped. When he walked over to the door she hit him over the head with the spatula very hard. He flinched and gave her and evil look.  
  
"What was dat foah!" he snapped. Her eyes grew wide and her temper flared.  
  
"What was that for? What was that for!" she let out an angry noise and began beating him over the head with the spatula. He tried getting away but all she did was chase him all the way to the kitchen hitting him and screaming at him in Spanish the whole way. 


End file.
